


A Journey through Sapheal

by haanbeii



Category: Grand Fantasia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanbeii/pseuds/haanbeii
Summary: Bralelle, Al, and their new friends journey through the world of Sapheal with their sprite friends and their lives blossom along the way.





	1. Prologue/Introduction

Grand Fantasia is property of Aeria Games and X-SEED! It's a lovely MMORPG! Just waiting for the new class (All things in the story regarding said class are placeholders until the English release)

THINGS IN THIS STORY  
New sprite classes(that do the same thing as other classes, however have different options(, and tweaks to the certain classes).(Because the issues with the Heavy Cannon crafting and one of the new classes weapons have bothered me forever)  
Sprites can fall in love and have baby sprites, because why not!  
New places! (including other sprite messenger settlements)  
New classes!  
Some sprites look more unique than the one in game because there are only a certain amount of sprite combinations.  
And a lot more new features that will be in this story! If you want, you can use them for your own!

[This can still be considered a WIP, in case I decide to add more to it)


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["Canyon, they can see us! I think they're the ones our Sprite Kings sent us to find." A voice was heard. "I think we've found our messengers!"]
> 
>  
> 
> Bralelle and Al perform an errand and meet two strange creatures - like the one their friend Faec said she had, but they were unable to see - calling themselves Sprites.....

"Chopping wood, chopping wood. Chopping, chopping, chopping wood~." Bralelle McFadden sang to herself as she and her older brother, Alirarwen, who went by Al, carry their axes high. They often did chores for the Sage of Siwa Island, Babama. Today was no exception, and the two were going to collect lumber.

Having always done what was needed, the two had experience fighting off monsters - even if Bralelle stopped to pet them from time to time. Jelly Rabbits were here favorite, but if they left the island, not all would be so kind to her. Al kept meaning to teach her that, but he always pushed it off, seeing how happy she was while petting them.

Al's long red hair and Bralelle's golden pigtails were from their mother and father respectively. Gray eyes were fixed on their target, when suddenly something blue flashed before their eyes. 

"Did you see that, Al?" Brallele whispered, in shock. Al nodded. 'Shh.... Brelle. Listen closely."

"Canyon, they can see us! I think they're the ones our Sprite Kings sent us to find." A voice was heard. "I think we've found our messengers!"

A pause occured and a different voice spoke. "Well, let's go say hi, Meridian."

Bralelle clutched her brothers arm in fear. "Al, I'm scared..." she whispered. "What if they're here to hurt us?"

"I've got you. We both have our chopping axes and our sword. We can defend ourselves." Al bluntly stated, but he still held a hand around his little sister's shoulder. She was 12, and he was 15. Al was mature for his age. Bralelle could be if she felt like it.

"Hi! My name is Meridian." A blue fluffball hopped over to Bralelle. It has some spieks on it's forehead and big brown eyes. "You... you..." Bralelle stuttered.

"You're so cute! I want to keep you forever!' Bralelle giggled, swpinning around with Meridian in her arms. Al jumped back from her, but Meridian - whatever she was - smiled and giggled back.

"My name is Canyon. We're..." A small red one jumped out behind a tree strump, waiting for Meridian to finish his sentance. He had small black eyes and looked like a squid.

"Your Guardian Sprites! We're partners!" Meridian declared as Bralelle stopped spinning to listen.

"So we can be together forever and travel the world?" She asked and Canyon nodded.

"Yep! Just the four of us. I'm Al's guardian sprite, and Meridian is yours, but I doubt Al would leave you alone." Canyon spoke up. Al nodded to confirm. Bralelle was far too young to go off into the world herself. She could be killed by cute - but hostile - monsters.

"What's going on here?" Babama called, carrying his club. "What's taking you so long? You two are usually...." He paused. "Oh my! I guess Faec wasn't lying when she told me Solara saw potential in you two!" Bralelle winced at her friend's name. She was said to be a Sprite Messenger and told them much about her Guardian Sprite - Solara. She had left a few days ago on her own journey.

"So, these two are your Guardian Sprites.... The Sprites that will be with you through thick and thin. You may pick up other sprites, but once they become powerful enough form you raising and training them, you need to release them at an altar. You can only have two others with you..." Babama explained to them. Bralelle and Al listened carefully.

"That's right! We'll be with you, forever! Each Sprite has a Sprite gem, provided by our Sprite Kings. Guardian Sprites have been supplied with equiment, but you'll have to buy it for other Sprite Cottages, accesible through the Sprite gem." Canyon explained. "Guardian Sprites walk with you, but other Sprites stay in their cottages unless otherwise specified."

"Very good!" Babama applauded the sprite.

"Sprites have different types, too. Canyon is a Nightwind, who can craft swords with mined and foraged materials. I'm a Fairflower. That means I can craft bows and arrows from the same materials. Some sprites can craft armor, some can only gather. There are three types of materials - hunted materials, mined materials, and foraged materials. You can send us off from our sprite cottage."

The two siblings were given Sprite gems and were lead to Muha, who explained the classes they could pick.

Al thought about it, and made his decision first. "I choose the path of the fighter!" Bralelle took time to think about it.

"I wanna be a ranger who helps people! I'll be an archer!" She announced. Muha smiled and nodded. "You're lucky you two were good children and did your chores. You've recieved more training then the average sprite messenger!' He joked. "Landitt's ship is prepared. You both always wanted to see Shell Hill, right? That's where you're heading."

Bralelle jofully exclaimed, "Yippee!" as she put on her new armor and adjusted herself to wield a shiny new bow and arrow. Al did the same, but the armor was for warriors and the weapon was a sword.

Their parents had even come to say goodbye, and promised to communicate with them by SDS, or the Sprite Delivery Service. They promised to visit them, as they two had sprites the two never knew about. Their parents' entrusted Al to take care of Bralelle and himself, and their son agreed.

And as they boarded Landitt's ship, they knew something exciting was about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may seem young, but Al is mature for his age. Fun fact : Bralelle was originally the older of the two, but I didn't feel it fit her childish personality, and there was no other reason for Al to have to watch out for her.


	3. Shell Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Following the direction of the distressed damsel's voice, Al and Bralelle came face to face with a girl, about Al's age, with short green hair and red eyes flailing her staff about, trying to hit the moving target of a Naughty Jelly Rabbit, which was wearing silver glasses.]
> 
>  
> 
> Al and Brallelle meet two new friends, and learn more about the world they live in

Shell Hill looked lovely even as the two stepped off the boat. Canyon had created a sword for Bralelle, one much better than one she used on Siwa Island. Both of the McFadden siblings could attack close ranged now.

"Ah! Help me! Please!" Someone cried out. "You- you mean ole' Jelly Rabbit! I can't see without my glasses!"

Following the direction of the distressed damsel's voice, Al and Bralelle came face to face with a girl, about Al's age, with short green hair and red eyes flailing her staff abot, trying to hit the moving target of a Naughty Jelly Rabbit, which was wearing silver glasses.

The siblings were able to fend it off, and Bralelle didn't flinch when she had to 'put it down'. Al tapped the girl's shoulder and gave her back the glasses, whcih she quickly put on.

"Thank you!" She bowed. "I am forever greatful to you."

"My name is Al. My little sister Bralelle helped defeat it as well. Nice to meet you." He paused and whispered to Canyon. The sprite finally asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, I'm an acoloyte so I can heal myself. Thank you for asking, little sprite. My name is Yarvosa Moondreamer, a Sprite Messenger from Dewdrop Praire's Sprite Messenger settlement. This is Oriole, my sprite. I'm enchaned to meet you."

Canyon and Meridian introduced themselves to the equally happy ORiole and the three played in the sand a bit.

"Are you travelling alone? We could use more companions. It'll get lonely with just me and my big brother." Bralelle offered. Yarvosa beamed.

"I'd be honored to travel with my heroes! Say, have you been to the Soul Preservation Crystal yet? If you fall in battle, you get sent to the last one you linked your soul to. I heard you get a free book here.... I was so scared I'd be sent back to Dewdrop Prairie when I was fighting that Naughty Jelly Rabbits. I was just a little curious - I've never seen that species of Jelly Rabbit before." Yarvosa gives a little background information on both Shell Hill and herself.

Al shook his head. "We better head there now then, in case we fall in battle here." Yarvosa said, leasing the way,

"We can read the book together later- Oof!" Yarvosa strumbled on her own feet, faling on top of a male with purple eyes and hair. One of his eyes was covered by a bang. He grunted and stood up after Yarvosa appologized.

"My name is Liede Cronar. I am a mage training to become a Necromancer of the Cronar Clan. I've been travelling with my sprite, Cosmo, and I overheard you three."

Al gazed at Liede. This boy looked about the same age as Bralelle! Yet, he had an air of calm around him.

"I was thinking how lonely ti was going to get, so, I was wondering if you would let me journey with you."

"Of course. We'll need all the help we can get to save Sapheal from all the dark forces." There was another part of Al who had a different reason - he was curious to see how he would react with Bralelle.

Walking back to the port to sit down and eat a meal, the four person group had grown a bit since they had all started - and it was only the beginning of what was to come.


End file.
